Titamon
Summary Titamon is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Titans, progenitors and enemies of the Olympians. The titan of revenge Titamon was born from the hatred of the Digimon defeated by the Olympos XII in battles over the sovereignty of the Digital World. It holds the alias of "One-Man Division" and is treated as if it was a legion despite being a single being because it is able to instantly summon a mighty host. Bearing the inexhaustible energy of its hatred within its gigantic body, it runs through the battlefield seeking the heads of the Olympos XII. Its large arms are covered in a multitude of skulls, and the skulls are all data of the power it has stolen from the enemies it has defeated so far. As its gigantic sword "Zanjintou" (斬神刀 '' God Beheading Sword'') is a bone sword carved from SkullGreymon's bones, the hatred filling the sword makes a low growl. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Titamon, "One-Man Legion" Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Likely Thousands of Years old Classification: Mega-level Virus-Attribute God Man Digimon, Embodiment of the Hatred of Those Slain by the Olympos XII Powers and Abilities: Original Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Existence Erasure, Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Illusion Creation, Summoning, Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly. The damage he deals to his foes' DigiCore or equivalent can never be recovered from), Power Nullification, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Nightmare Syndrome, Petrification, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Invisibility, Memory Manipulation, Information Manipulation via Magic (Magic in Digimon is not like magic from other verses, but in fact high level programming knowledge), Shapeshifting, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Duplication, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness). |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Stated to be seeking the heads of the Olympos XII, implying that he's strong enough to match and potentially kill them), Can ignore conventional durability by directly attacking the essence. Speed: Immeasurable (Should be at least as fast as the members of the Olympos XII) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Should be no weaker physically than members of the Olympos XII, who should be comparable to Leviamon) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal (Seeks to chop off the heads of the Olympos XII, meaning that his blows should be at least this strong) Durability: Complex Multiverse level (Stated to be seeking the heads of the Olympos XII, implying that he's strong enough to match and potentially kill them) Stamina: Limitless (Stated to be kept active by an inexhaustible supply of energy generated by the sheer enmity of those who fell in battle against the Olympos XII) Range: Several meters with his Zanjintou Standard Equipment: His Zanjintou (Beheading God Sword), a blade carved from SkullGreymon's bones Intelligence: As the embodiment of hatred of those slain by the Olympos XII, Titamon retains their combat skill and drive to defeat them. To this end, he is a surprisingly skilled swordsman who has torn through any and all in his way, as shown by the many skulls adorning his body. Despite his brutality, he has also shown to make tactical decisions when necessary, optimizing the BH Program to the point that Takuto's antivirus program would be unable to stop it before nearly managing to destroy the equipment to prevent them from implementing it at all. Weaknesses: Titamon is driven by its desire to slay the Olympos XII, and thus can be distracted by it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul-Core Strike: (Konpaku Shingeki) Titamon's blade bypasses the target's body and armor to directly slash through their essence, chopping it to pieces in the process. The damage dealt by this attack is so severe that the foe will never recover from it. * Unscarred Phantom Blade: (Genba Mukon) Titamon eviscerates his target with the Zanjintou, causing them to fall into a mass of terrifying hallucinations that will torment them even after he pulls out the blade, never relenting until their very spirit dies. * Nether God's Pact: Titamon summons a mass of undead wraiths from the skulls on his arms, swarming the target and overrunning anything between him and his target. * Power Null: A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. * Nightmare Syndrome: Launches an orb of darkness that causes all those hit to have their vital functions cease immediately. Or spits out a cloud of undigested nightmares, drowning the opponent in terror or manipulating them. * Enigma: Destroys the foe's spirit with rainbow bubbles or a giant heart. * Petra Fire: Unleashes a power from its eyes that petrifies whatever it looks at. * Magical Fire: Shoots a spiral of ethereal flames. * Phantom Fire: Fires a phantom blue fireball. * Phantom Hurricane: Create a large phantom tornado. * Double Fire: Shoots two simultaneous spirals of ethereal flame. * Spiral Wing: Cartwheels into the foe or summons a small tornado. * Ice Prism: Causes a trail of icicles to appear along the ground to slam the enemy. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness from its hand. *'Dash Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while running. *'Kuuchuu Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while jumping through the air. *'Machine Gun Kick:' Strikes with small continuous midair kicks. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Pillar of Fire:' Creates a wall of flames. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. *'Nightmare:' Blast the foe with Dark Energy. *'ThunderCloud:' Summons a thunder cloud, which unleashes an intense lightning strike. *'Magic Game:' Releases blue lightning from his sword or turns himself invisible. *'Terror Illusion:' Exploits the enemy's fears with illusions. *'Blink Breeze:' Creates a blast of wind from its staff. * Duplication: Inherited from Kuramon. Titamon can make countless clones of himself to aid him in battle. * Blood Eye: Confuses the enemy with his eyes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Antagonists Category:Fusions Category:Evil Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Undead Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:3 Gods of Destruction Category:Mind Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Memory Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Death Users Category:Water Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 1